<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadow to Shadow, Sun to Sun by Weird_And_Proud_Of_It</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996975">Shadow to Shadow, Sun to Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_And_Proud_Of_It/pseuds/Weird_And_Proud_Of_It'>Weird_And_Proud_Of_It</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A (bleep)ton of gayness, I will add more tags as the story goes on, Maker is clueless about how mortals work, Mortal AU, Multi, Soulmate AU, male! Thalia, slightly anxious! Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_And_Proud_Of_It/pseuds/Weird_And_Proud_Of_It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't need to fall in love with your soulmate.</p><p> </p><p>(Please read It All Started With A Red Thread before this. Some bits won't make sense if you don't read it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(slight) Talnico, (slight) Will Solace/OC, Solangelo - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will's POV, 3rd person</p><p>Will had been able to see soulmate lines for a long time. Threads of all colors, connecting everyone he knew.He realized after a while what each one meant. Blue for friends, red for lovers, green for enemies, and all sorts of combinations of the two. He helped everyone he knew find their soulmate of all the colors that they had. Except green. He tried not to do green.</p><p>He figured out a long time ago that he was the only one who could see them, or even touch them. It started when he was 4, dragging his older sister to her the person who would one day be her wife because 'they were tied together', and they gave him a weird look. He began suspecting only he could see them when he was made fun of for ducking and trying not to step on other people's soulines in 3rd grade. He knew when he told his best friend, a boy named Tal, about the soulines and how he could see them and who most of the people they knew were romantic and platonic soulmates. Either that, or Tal is the only one who can't see them, which is probably not true.</p><p>Anyways, he matched up almost everyone he knew with their soulmate, including himself. Thankfully, all of their soulmates lived nearby, so they all had (mostly) happy endings. He had gotten the nickname the Matchmaker at school.</p><p>There was just one more thread he wanted to match up; his own red one.</p><p>He just couldn't find where it ended. He tried one day, but all it did was lead out far to sea. </p><p>Hopefully one day he'll find where it ends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can skip over this chapter if you want. I just thought it was cool to add in some stuff from It All Started With A Red Thread... It isn't vital to the plot, though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maker's POV, something person</p><p>Okay, new person existing, let's look into his future self's soul, shall we?</p><p>Okay. Mmhm. Is a smol gay ray of sun, likes yellow things, gets a medical degree, overprotective, basic stuff of being a son of Apollo if Apollo was allowed to fool around with guys, gals and everything in between down on earth.</p><p>Now. Who to put him with?</p><p>Oh, look at this! Another gay Apollo-son-kinda-person! And boy, in the future their relationship is adorable! I ship them! And it shall become canon!</p><p>Next person.</p><p>Okay, name is Nico Di Angelo. Let's make him age slower, for some weird medical thing that I'll make up later. His future soul contains mostly a s***ton of angst, with gayness and a soft spot hidden behind it. He likes heavy metal, black stuff, basically a stereotypical child of Hades if Hades had cheated on his wife.</p><p>Hmmm. Here's another gay emo who likes the same things as him. His soul contains the same base bits as Nico's, although he vibes more with son of Zeus than son of Hades. Their future is nice together. They can angst to each other about angsty stuff and go to heavy metal concerts together and stuff like that. And so they're together.</p><p>*yawn* Oh, look at the time. Wow, it got late quickly. Welp, imma go to bed. I'll look more into Talnico and Willix's future together later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry there isn't much. This is just some stuff I wanted to post.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will's POV, 3st person</p><p> </p><p>Will had noticed that the closer soulmates were (not emotional kind of closeness, the other kind that I don't know how to spell), the more their threads would turn gold. He had noticed his soulmate thread turning more and more gold in just a few days, and he had been very exited to see where it lead.</p><p>"Class, I'd like everyone to meet our new students, Nico Di Angelo and Felix Solis."</p><p>Will snapped out of his daydreams about meeting his red string soulmate. He looked up to see two boys, one with curly blond hair and a dorky grin, and the other with wavy black hair and a dark scowl. They were wearing, as usual for new students, those weird 'HI! My name is ______' name tags. The blond boy was Felix, and the black-haired boy was Nico.</p><p>Both their strings were almost entirely gold.</p><p>Nico's string led to Tal.</p><p>Felix's string led to Will.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry that it's not much. Most of the chapters will be like that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>